


Godlike

by ShinyOrenjiMushroom



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M, Memory Alteration, Oneshot, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyOrenjiMushroom/pseuds/ShinyOrenjiMushroom
Summary: An unnamed Demi-God has gone missing. Pantera, the god of hunters, predators, and frenzy was sent to find him. Uninterested in completing his mission for the constant war between the sky and nether he only took the mission for something to challenge him. He ended up liking even more what he found.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Godlike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Storm/gifts).



> This is a present with a lot of stream of conscience writing. The mythology is all made up and probably confusing but the focus of this story is Grimmjow and Ichigo. They have a very volatile and consensual relationship so please don’t take this as coercion. They enjoy getting rough with each other. This is kinda long unintentionally but I didn’t want it to just end at sex so yeah. Sorry if there’s any typos. I did try to catch them but I still missed some I’m sure. Enjoy!

Grimmjow hadn’t lived in a human form in ages. His body felt creaky and uncomfortable. Worse yet, he could feel cold biting through him. At the beginning he’d been sent to find the Demi-god that had gone missing centuries ago. The unnamed Demi-god had an immense strength and had tipped everything out of balance. The underworld gods and celestials had all wanted control over him, but he vanished. A tenuous alliance had been extended between the sky and netherworld to find him. Grimmjow had wanted no part in it, uninterested in petty power plays between the two. Unfortunately, as he was the God of hunters and predators, the job of tracking the missing one down had fallen to him. Granted that the idea of a good challenge in fighting such a powerful being was tempting. He wasn’t interested in completing his mission per se, it did give him something interesting to do. He’d sniffed the odd energy out easily enough, but singling the god had been a bit more difficult. The energy that felt so similar to his own lingered in several places and was more concentrated on a small flat in the middle of the city and a doctor’s office close to that, he could never catch sight of the person giving the aura off. It was frustrating. 

Shortly into his hunt he decided to take on a human form so he might be able to stalk his target with almost no chance of being detected. The woes of living in human form made him irritable, but he managed. He’d taken up a job in a bar run by an earthen god. Of course he didn’t even bother trying to lie about who he was and Kensei didn’t question him. He got along with the other even when they loudly argued. It quelled some of his boredom while he searched. Getting to the end of the day and feeling tired just for using some of his powers was bothersome. He never failed to shed his human form as soon as he was in the safety of his own warded flat. 

Working in Kensei’s bar had been a boon in disguise. The man had many regulars that ranged from human to full god. It had been a well of interesting information. The more he learned about the missing demi-god through gossip, the more he was interested in finding him for his own satisfaction. He itched to fight what had been loosely named the slaying moon. Monstrous power that was unpredictable and rivaled even the highest god, even without complete godhood was an enticing challenge. It was no wonder he’d caught the scent of it early on. 

He bided his time, clueing into gossip when he worked and hunting when he wasn’t. He caught more glimpses of the large aura and he scouted out the previous places with that same aura with not much success. Still he knew he had to be close. And eventually a new piece was added to the puzzle. It was the vague scent of the nether on one of Ken’s regulars that clued him off. He knew the scent well, the human shape couldn’t hide it either. 

“Hey Ichi, what brings you in this late?” Kensei had asked as soon as the handsome, ginger-haired man entered. 

“Long, rough day.” He sighed as he sat at the counter. 

Grimmjow snuck up behind Kensei and slid a highball with Evan Williams down the bar. “Looks like he needs a stiff drink.” He explained with a raised brow. 

The man turned his attention to Grimmjow, eyes widening a fraction and a small blush creeping up his cheeks. “Hello, I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“That’s cuz you normally only come during the day.” Kensei remarked. “Grimmjow here only works nights. Good at dealing with problematic clients as the case is.”

“Oh. Nice to meet you Grimmjow. I’m Ichigo.” He looked down into his glass. 

“Grimm is easier.” Grimmjow smirked secretly taking in the scent and noticing another tinge of spiritual power coming off of him. “Shame a pretty face like yours doesn’t come around when I’m working.” He teased. 

Ichigo scowled at him making his smirk widen. “What the hell? Are you this forward with everyone?”

Kensei and Grimmjow both barked out in laughter at the question. “That’s funny.” He snorted. “I hate people. That’s why ol silver fox there likes me.”

“Ken’s not that old.” Ichigo retorted. 

Grimmjow looked up in confusion. Kensei tilted his head both eyebrows shooting up. “Uh, I’m older than you think kid.”

“I’m not a kid Ken. I’m in my twenties you know.” Ichigo scowled again. 

“Still a kid to me.” He shared another look with Grimmjow. 

“Okay so I’m a lot younger than you. Surely not the same for him.” He flicked his head at Grimmjow. 

Kensei pursed his lips and decided not to reveal Grimmjow’s immortal status. “Nah. Grimm’s younger than me.”

Ichigo sipped at his drink eyes flicking back up to Grimmjow. His blush returned but his lips curled in a smile too. It was a favorable turn of events. Grimmjow winked and topped off Ichigo’s drink. Kensei shook his head and sighed as he moved off to let the two of them flirt uninterrupted. Ichigo sat quietly observing Grimmjow for a moment before deciding to engage again. 

“How long have you been working for Ken that I’ve never seen you at all?”

“A long while off and on.” Grimmjow leaned on the bar. “I’m disappointed I’ve never worked a day shift and gotten a look at you. Seems like you’re pretty familiar with him.”

“Yeah.” Ichigo smiled. “Ah, my uncle knows him. Just kinda recommended his lunch menu.” He took another drink. “And well here I am, regular.”

“So, I heard you say it was a long day.” 

“Yeah...” he quieted down. “One of my patients has been very sick recently.” He downed the rest drink quickly. “We’re having to send her to a cancer specialist.” He sighed. “It’s never an easy conversation to have.”

“Well, whiskey is on the house then.” Grimmjow grinned and set the bottle on the bar. “Stick around for a bit and we can chat between customers.” He winked and went toward where he was being flagged down. 

Ichigo watched Grimmjow work seamlessly admiring how handsome he was in the bar’s simple black shirt. He flushed every time he was caught staring. He couldn’t explain the draw he felt. He’d never experienced an instant attraction. He hummed idly wanting to know more. It was doing wonders for his stressed mind watching the repetition. After a few customers Grimmjow slid back down to his end of the bar. 

“So Ichi, tell me about yourself.” Grimmjow took the liberty of filling the glass. 

“Uhh...” Ichigo frowned. “Not much to tell. I’m a doctor locally. Lived here my whole life and I apparently had a head injury when I was younger wiping out a good chunk of my memory.” He took the glass but didn’t sip from it. “Lived with my uncle most of my life. He adopted me apparently sometime before my injury.”

“Well, that’s kinda deep. More like second or third date material, but I’ll take it.” Grimmjow chuckled. “I meant like, what do you do for fun, that kinda shit.” 

“Oh.” Ichigo smiled shyly. “Sorry. I’m not very good at this talking business.”

“Mmm I’d say you just need the right inspiration.” He urged. “So?”

“I uh, kick boxing, kendo, and archery.” He sighed. “Not very friendly activities.”

Grimmjow’s grin widened as his eyes dilated absolutely sure he might have found his lead. “I happen to love such ‘unfriendly’ activities.”

“You do?” Ichigo smiled. “I’m into from habit.” He laughed. “My natural hair color somehow offends people here. So, unfriendly hobbies.” 

“Well kendo for sure. I’m about some swordplay. Though I’m more of a brawler myself.” He preened for a moment. “We can have a go sometime if— “ 

Grimmjow paused as a loud sound interrupted their conversation. He angrily turned as the scent of a celestial caught his nose. He wasn’t interested in sharing his discovery just yet. A boisterous crowd of celestials made their way in. None of them seemed to be any wiser of who Grimmjow was thanks to his human form. Didn’t mean it didn’t put him on edge. He eyed Ichigo who just looked up curiously at the group. Kensei seemed unbothered. It was likely they’d already known his status. Grimmjow eyed his boss and motioned toward the group. Kensei shook his head and instead went to serve the rowdy group. 

“That’s a colorful bunch.” Ichigo finally stated with a grimace. 

“Colorful is too nice for that round of shitheads.” Grimmjow snorted. 

“Oh? You know them?” He perked up. 

“Just some random holier than thou assholes.” Grimmjow remarked while finally turning his attention back to Ichigo. “You’re much better company.”

Ichigo hummed again. “Well sadly I’ll have to disappoint you. It’s kind of late for me to be out, but you’re really kind of interesting to talk to.” He commented softly blushing again. 

“You can just ask for my number you know.” Grimmjow clipped his teeth and then held his hand out. “I’ll even make it easy on you and give you mine.”

Ichigo stared at his hand a moment and then laughed. “You’re pretty confident aren’t you?”

“Why shouldn’t I be? I’d say I caught my prey.” 

Ichigo chuckled warmly and handed his phone over. “Are you sure it’s not the other way around?”

Grimmjow smirked. “Yep.”

————

Though he didn’t come around when Grimmjow worked after that night, Ichigo did text him regularly. He asked lots of questions wanting to know everything about Grimmjow and when they could meet up again. He felt invigorated unable to remember when he’d ever as such fun learning about someone. Grimmjow was snarky and sarcastic but also never answered completely. It was like leading Ichigo on a scavenger hunt to find out everything. He loved it. Grimmjow also reminded him of the interrupted offer, that he was serious. It was tempting. 

For Grimmjow it had been a fun way to lure the other. After everyone had left the bar he’d asked Kensei what was up with Ichigo. His boss obviously had known the other man wasn’t completely human and had figured his regular visits to the place had been based on feeling comfortable in a bar run by a god. But his seeming lack of knowledge was stumping. He assumed that someone had sealed off Ichigo’s access to his god powers and maybe wiped his memory to hide him. It made sense. Grimmjow reasoned that the seal had to be weak or breaking since he could smell the power. Kensei then had questioned his motives in being on earth as a nether god. He explained he was bored, had no interest in the ongoing power play and just wanted a good challenge. Kensei was skeptical but he left it alone. It was true enough though. Grimmjow might have been sent on a mission, but didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do it for his own means and maybe just screw all else. Besides even in human form, Ichigo was fun to flirt with. 

“You know what he is don’t you?” Kensei had asked him on a closing shift one night. 

Grimmjow grinned and looked up from his phone. “Don’t you?”

“I have my suspicions. His energy is close to mine. I can pick it up when he’s close by, but it’s muffled.” Kensei shrugged and tapped the rings through the cartilage oh his ear. “You better be careful if he is what I think he is.”

“I thought at first, but I’m sure of it now. I can smell his energy. It’s a strange cocktail so it makes sense. It smells spicy and sweet.” Grimmjow smirked. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

“If you can. I bet whoever sealed him probably knows you’re here.” Kensei raised an eyebrow. 

“So?” Grimmjow tossed a glass in the air and then put it away. “All I want to do is brawl with him. I ain’t interested in control.”

“What are you going to do if he finds out you’re not really interested in him but his power that he doesn’t know about?” He scratched his cheek looking toward the door. 

“Ah he’s interesting enough. But it’s not like I’m gonna lie to him. I want him to get unhinged enough to lose control.” Grimmjow laughed. “Not like I can die. He can rip my lungs out for all I care if I get a good fight.”

“And what do you intend to do with my dear nephew? I assume you were sent to track him down.” A new voice came from the doorway. 

Grimmjow turned and glared. “Who the fuck are you?” He tilted his head and sniffed the air. “Oh ain’t you a piece of work. A celestial pretending to be a guardian.”

“Kisuke. I’m surprised to see you here.” Kensei tossed his cleaning rag aside. “What brings you snooping around?”

“Pantera, or otherwise known as the god of hunting, predators, and animalistic frenzy. But I suppose you knew that.” He smiled with a threat. “Also hired to track down my dear Ichigo. Is that correct?”

Grimmjow snorted. “I only took the job because I want to pummel him. I don’t give a rat’s ass about their bullshit war. I ain’t gonna hand him over.”

“You’re not in the least bit interested in the power you could inherit?” Kisuke’s eyes glinted coldly. 

“I’m only interested in my own strength old man.” He frowned. “Fuck everyone else. Also, you can’t keep him hidden. Your seal is slipping old man. I can smell his power. “

“He’s right Kisuke. Even I can sense it when he’s around. It lingers. Maybe you should teach him about it before he completely breaks it.” Kensei crossed his arms. 

The three of them turned as the door to the bar opened. Ichigo walked in and straight to the bar. He paused when he noticed Kisuke. “Oh, I didn’t know you were visiting Ken. What are you doing here?”

“Ah was in the area after a delivery. One could ask you the same dear nephew. The place is closed.”

“I’m here to see Grimm. Waiting for him to get off work so we can go to the gym.” He settled on the barstool. “This whole thing looks suspect.” He mentioned while eyeing them. 

“Ah he’s just giving me the shovel talk. You know afraid I’m going to deflower you or something.” Grimmjow laughed daring the other to respond. 

“What the hell? I’m an adult you know. And, not that it matters, but If I want to have a promiscuous relationship I can.” He scowled causing Grimmjow to laugh raucously. 

“Oh but this one has a rough past. Just want to make sure he’s not too rough with you.” Kisuke laughed innocently

“Thanks for the concern, but since my head injury you’ve treated me with kid gloves. What if I want someone to be rough with me?” He crossed his arms. “Ken is he free to go?” 

“Yeah, yeah. You can take him. I’m sure he’s bored listening to us old men pick on him.” Kensei waved them off. 

“See ya later boss man.” Grimmjow snarked as he jumped over the counter. 

————

“Was my uncle really grilling you?” Ichigo asked quietly once they got to the gym. 

Grimmjow smirked and brought his hand up to brush the silver loop through Ichigo’s ear. He felt a prickle of energy shock him as he did so. “Yeah. But not like he’s wrong about me.” He shrugged. “I’m not a nice guy. I’d rather fuck you up than romance you.”

Ichigo smiled as he unlocked the door to the room he’d reserved. “That’s kinda what I’m hoping for.” He sighed and threw his bag down. “I feel restless a lot. Like there’s this weird adrenaline in me all the time. I just need to get it out. And well, you keep reminding me of your offer so...”

Grimmjow nodded. “Do you ever dream about being a monster?” 

“Yeah.” He laughed. “Actually I do. I’m always the same beast in them. A white, horned beast. It’s kind of cool, and feels familiar.” He shrugged. “What about you? You dream of monsters?”

“I am a monster.” He commented his pupils slitting. “My teeth and claws are sharp, and my skin like plate mail. My roar is piercing, and my hunger insatiable.” Grimmjow’s mouth spread in a toothy grin. 

Ichigo tilted his head curiously his lips quirking upwards. “Sounds interesting. Maybe if we spar some, I’ll dream of fighting this monster.”

Grimmjow barked out a laugh. “No need to dream baby, I’m right here.” He yelled out and took a sudden swing at Ichigo. 

Ichigo was surprised but barely managed to dodge. He fell into a fighting stance and grinned sharply ready to fight. His body was thrumming with energy and excitement. Grimmjow’s smile was feral and he wondered if the man really was a beast. He dashed at him and was rewarded with a kick coming at him. A small side step allowed him to avoid it. Grimmjow was quick to follow up with an elbow jab. Ichigo blocked and went for a low kick to unbalance the taller man. It connected but wasn’t enough so he swiped a quick high punch. It barely caught the other’s lip causing it to split. Grimmjow was unfazed though. He grinned through the bleeding and kneed Ichigo in the stomach winding him. He ducked back to avoid another quick blow. It was followed by a series of quick punches. Grimmjow fought wildly, and occasionally would succeed in catching a wrist. The more they scrapped the more excited he got until he felt almost like his adrenaline was palpable. Something under his skin felt like it was crawling to get out. Grimmjow managed to pin his arms. The close proximity of their bodies caused the thrumming to spike in a nearly painful way. He wrestled himself free and tackled Grimmjow. They fell to the floor in a heap his left wrist snagged in a large hand and a foot pressed to his stomach ready to push him off. Ichigo stayed like that for a moment , staring down at glowing blue eyes and blood being licked away. He shivered and pulled his arm back. After a moment Grimmjow let him up and nudged him away with his foot. He felt invigorated. 

“That was—“ he started. 

“Hot.” Grimmjow commented while wiping his face with his shirt. “If fucking you feels as good as fighting you, I’ll gladly do that too.” He chortled and cracked his neck. 

Ichigo blushed at the vulgar statement but silently agreed. “I feel refreshed.” He said instead. “Almost like I really needed that. Thank you.” He added softly. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Not every day you bring a guy on a date to get the crap kicked out of you.” Grimmjow chuckled. 

“So then, is this our first official date?” He laughed. 

“Sure, if you want this to be a regular thing.” Grimmjow’s eyes glinted mischievously. 

“I mean.” Ichigo started. “I think I do. I really need an outlet and bonus that you’re pretty attractive. I like you.” He murmured. 

Grimmjow laughed. “That’s new. Ain’t used to people liking me.”

“Uh have you seen yourself?”

“That’s cute Ichi. People wanting to fuck me are different from people liking me.” He nudged the other roughly. “But then again, you’re feral, so maybe you understand.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ichigo sat up more attentive. “Oh that look when you were fighting with me. It’s dangerous. Reminds me a bit of my old home.”

“What was is like?” Ichigo smiled. “Your old home I mean.”

“Hah, not very welcoming.” He stretched. “But then again, I love to fight so I was a perfect fit. But it got boring after a bit. So I’m here seeking out a new challenge.”

“Sounds fun. Something new and exciting.” Ichigo sighed. “Apparently I’m a really good doctor, but it just isn’t fulfilling enough. Selfish huh.”

“Asking the wrong guy. I’m just for me.” Grimmjow stood. “Come on. Stop moping around. You’re killing my good mood and I was tempted to continue this so called date with food.”

Ichigo laughed. “Okay. I’d like that.”

————

Grimmjow liked the new angle of trying to get the Demi-god to lose it. He was starting to understand why gods put up with a human form and its flaws. Ichigo’s punches stung more than if he’d hit his armored flesh. He liked the taste of blood in his mouth when they fought. But he also liked the flavors of tea and whatever random human foods they ate after. His appetite was ravenous after a fight. And while he wasn’t used to the feeling of physical hunger. He enjoyed consuming post fight meals. 

Ichigo was slowly becoming more powerful too. He could feel some of that godhood leaking through the seals. At the rate they were going though he was going to destroy the little gym facility that was reserved every week for their sparring. As the days became warmer, he decided that he wanted to take Ichigo on a hunt with him. He wanted to see if he could get the other to tap into that locked power. And besides if he couldn’t, It wasn’t like anything in the forest of beasts could best him. Maybe being in touch with other immortal beings would kickstart his memory. 

_I have a plan for the next so called date._

_Oh? Why can’t you just admit they’re dates?_

_Well they haven’t exactly ending in making out now have they?_

_Were you interested in that?_

_Come by the bar after you get off work and find out._

Grimmjow smirked to himself knowing the other’s interest was perked. Kensei eyed him suspiciously as he put his phone away. Grimmjow merely smirked in response. He redirected his focus to the crowd of people coming in. All seemed normal and no surprises. He quickly sifted through the scents picking out celestials and nether alike. A few guardians lingered about too. Regulars that he could easily deal with. Even so, he thrummed in excitement for the end of his shift. 

“You seem in a good mood.” Kensei commented. “Hot date?”

“Hah. More like going hunting.” He reached for a glass to prepare an order. 

“Kisuke will find a way to murder you if Ichigo gets hurt.” 

“Pffft he won’t. It’s simmering just under the surface. Besides nothing can hurt me where we’re going.” He chortled. “Just some good old rough fun.”

“You want him to snap. If his power is as great as everyone seems to think, and it probably is with Kisuke involved—“ Kensei paused. “Just be careful what you wish for.”

“Told you before, don’t care if he tears me up if I get a good fight.”

~

Ichigo did come by the bar. He waited at the far end for Grimmjow to notice him all the while admiring him. He’d felt hard muscles each time they sparred. He wanted to know that body intimately. As much as he enjoyed fighting and blowing off steam, he too was victim to the devilish good looks. Artfully messy hair, unreal blue eyes, strong arms with blackout tattoos all pulled into one handsome package. Better yet that the interest didn’t seem one sided. He smiled when Grimmjow finally noticed him. 

“Took you long enough.” He teased. 

“Oh I knew you were there. Guy has to do his job you know.” He clipped his teeth at Ichigo. “I’m going to take you someplace tonight where you don’t have to hold back.”

“What do you mean?” Ichigo blushed but held his gaze. 

“Hah, we can do that after if you’re still feeling up to it.” Grimmjow bit his lip suggestively. “I think you’re going to enjoy this. We’re going hunting so to speak.”

Ichigo tilted his head not quite understanding but smiled anyway. “Sounds interesting, but I thought we were going to spar.”

Grimmjow laughed. “You’ll see what I mean.” He winked and gave Ichigo a bottle of water and then turned back to his work. 

By the time Grimmjow had gotten off work, Ichigo was on pins and needles. He felt charged. Grimmjow’s predatory look did nothing but spur that excitement. Grimmjow had led them out of the city and into a wooded area. He looked around confused and wondering about. Grimmjow simply stared forward, smirking. 

“Where are we?” Ichigo finally asked. 

“Someplace that you can let go.” Grimmjow turned to him. 

“No lights or weapons?”

“Don’t need ‘em. And you won’t either.” He stretched. “I ain’t gonna ask you to trust me, but I am gonna tell you to trust your instincts. See if you can keep up!” Grimmjow dashed off. 

“What?! Wait Grimm!” Ichigo tried to follow. “I can’t see you! How am I supposed to do this?”

“Tell me, how does the air feel. Does it feel different?” 

Ichigo stopped. “It does. It feels heavy.”

“And?”

“It smells...alive?” He shook his head. “No that doesn’t make sense. I sound stupid.”

“Grimmjow laughed. “Tell me. Hunting uses all the senses. It’s not stupid I assure you. What does it smell like?”

“Like rot, but not all putrid. It’s like something is on top of it, masking it.” Ichigo felt an odd thump in his chest. 

“That would be what we’re hunting.” He howled inhumanly. “You can hear me, so follow that until your instincts kick in.”

“Grimm! Wait! Ugh what the fuck.” He took off after the laughter. 

Despite the fear he should feel, he was smiling. Energy thrummed through him. His blood was pumping as he followed after the howls he identified as Grimmjow’s. He was slowly acclimating to the dark. His vision seemed clearer as he ran. In fact, everything started to feel different. His chest was pounding. Suddenly an excruciating stab of pain hit him. His head throbbed as he crumpled to the ground. 

“Grimm! Something is wrong!” He grabbed at his hair another wave slamming into him. 

“Let it out Ichi. Let it go!” Grimmjow crowed. “You don’t have to hold it back.”

Ichigo gasped feeling everything shift around him. “I can’t. It hurts so much.”

“It hurts because you’re trying to control it.” Grimmjow landed silently next to him. “Just let go.” He growled lowly. 

Waves of energy rolled of off him. It seemed to attract beasts nearby. A growl bubbled up in his chest. Grimmjow encouraged it. He faintly heard the sound of flesh tearing as Grimmjow fought off one of the beasts. A rumble of possessiveness came from within. A sudden clarity came over him and he rose to his feet. His eyes shifted to the right and he saw Grimmjow, or a more beastly form of him covered in black inchor. He took the appearance of long hair, black claws, bone plates. One word came to mind. 

“Hunt.” 

“Fuck Ichi, you’re beautiful.”

“I want to hunt you.” It came out in a distorted sound between Ichigo’s voice and a growl. 

“Haha, let’s hunt this menos first, and then you can try.” Grimmjow cackled and darted off. 

Ichigo tilted his head upwards his eyes flicked around and then he too followed. In this unrestrained form he was faster and able to track Grimmjow down easier. He zeroed in on him and let out a warning growl and then dived at him. He got a claw to his face for his efforts. Ivory skin stitched itself back together almost instantly. Grimmjow hummed and shook off the attack to leap up still chasing the large beast he was tracking. Ichigo followed. He let out an angry roar when the creature tried to attack Grimmjow. 

“How cute, but this is nothing!” Grimmjow yelled as the barbs on his arm cut clean through the attacking limb. 

The monster screeched and lashed a tentacle out to attack. Ichigo grabbed the tentacle with his hand and growled threateningly. It disintegrated to ash in his hold. Another screech followed as it turned its full attention on Ichigo. His eyes glowed dangerously, rage filling him as he let loose his own scream. A blast of energy came with it. Grimmjow laughed in manic glee as he came down in a quick somersault on the beast’s head cleaving the bone down the center with his claws. It vaporized leaving him facing the partial god form of Ichigo. 

He licked his lips eyes drawing back over bone-white skin riddled with black seals. Ichigo’s clothes were ruined. His hands and feet ended in sharp looking black nails. Long orange hair billowed in the aura around him. Two large horns jutted from the sides of his head pointing forward, glistening with a surge of energy. His eyes were the best part though. One eye had completely changed, the white turned shiny black while the iris an unearthly gold. The other looked human if not for the gleam of power in the dark. He repeated the thought from before. 

“You’re fucking beautiful.”

Ichigo tilted his head as if he didn’t quite understand. His eyes narrowed and he shot toward Grimmjow hand closing around his throat. Grimmjow choked but grinned widely. His claws gripped into Ichigo’s arm puncturing the skin. He laughed breathily as the hand tightened. 

“Go on. You want to kill me? You can kill me as many times as you want.” He gasped out. 

“What did you do to me?” Soft and garbled. “What’s wrong with me?” The hand loosened. 

“Nothing Ichi.” Grimmjow coughed and then yanked down on one of his horns. “You’re absolutely perfect.” He growled and then pulled him into a violent kiss. 

Ichigo gasped at first and then reciprocated. He bit at Grimmjow’s lips and pulled his hair. It was a new, frightening want but it felt like everything he’d been missing. They pulled apart for a moment. Grimmjow took the opportunity to kick him in the chest and flip back several paces. He licked his fangs looking every bit the god of beasts he ruled over. Ichigo was briefly winded, anger and challenge showed in his eyes. 

“You don’t get it that easily.” Grimmjow yelled. “Gotta earn it. You are a predator.” He grinned manic. “Show your god how you worship.” He teeth flashed as he slashed the air sending a massive flow of sharp wind. 

Ichigo grinned feral. His other eye started to changed to godhood. “I will lay you out on your alter.” He rumbled as he dodged. 

They came together in an abrasive dance. His fists seemed to ricochet off Grimmjow’s armored skin while each cut he sustained healed near instantly. The air was heavy with their monstrous power. Grimmjow howled in excitement with each hit. Ichigo was far from strong enough and experienced enough to best him, but he was a quick learner. He adapted to moves and powers he did not previously know giving his all. Eventually his stamina fell out as he went for a sweep and stumbled. Grimmjow grinned again and tackled him to the ground. Their lips connected again desire taking over the need to fight. When they parted again both were in more human form. 

Ichigo panted and glared up at Grimmjow. “You lied to me.” He accused. 

“Did I?” Grimmjow replied. “Is everything I said not true?” He reasoned broadly while spreading his hands. “I told you exactly what I was. You chose not to believe it.”

Ichigo stared up at him quietly for a moment. He couldn’t refute that statement. Everything he’d said had been true right down to the description of his god form. “I hate you.” He sighed in exasperation and then kissed Grimmjow again. “So what do you want from me? Or at least, the other me?”

“Nothing. Just as I said, I want a good challenge.” He sniffed and leaned down further to whisper in Ichigo’s ear. “I wouldn’t say no to a good fuck in this form if you’re down for it.”

Ichigo shivered at the suggestion. “Are you serious?”

“Come on. I know how you look at me. I’m not blind. I do remember offering before too.” He shrugged. “So, yours or mine?”

“Yours definitely. I have a feeling we’ll get interrupted otherwise.”

~

Grimmjow’s flat was not far from the bar he worked at. It was a sleek newer building and Ichigo instantly felt the quiet as they entered. It was almost as if the place was sound proof. The air felt more calm. He looked up questioningly. 

“Ah, noticed that did you?” Grimmjow remarked. “It’s warded. I didn’t want anyone pissing about bothering me.” His lips stretched into a seductive smile as he reached up to touch Ichigo’s cheek. “Especially not now that I’ve caught you.”

“I still feel like I should be mad at you.” Ichigo murmured. “But instead, I really want you.”

“Haha, your god is flattered by your desire.” Grimmjow joked and pulled Ichigo in for a kiss. 

“I’m not going to worship you. You’re not my god.” He chuckled. 

“Oh Ichi, famous last words.” 

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo up against the wall and attacked his lips with gusto. It drew a surprised gasp from him as he arched closer. They parted with a hiss and immediately came back together messily. Teeth clacked as they tore at each other. Ichigo pulled at Grimmjow’s hair as his kisses moved southward. He bit harshly leaving angry red marks in his wake. Ichigo sighed and encouraged it. He squirmed on the God’s hold showing him he was enjoying the treatment. 

“Ah Grimm...”

“Feels good yeah?”

“Yes. So good...” he whispered curling his fingers tightly. 

Grimmjow raised Ichigo up higher against the wall and bit at exposed hipbones. He arched and moaned wanting more. Grimmjow made quick work of his remaining ruined clothing exposing him completely. Any lingering embarrassment he might have felt was dragged away as soon a warm fist closed over his erection. His head thumped against the wall as he pushed his hips forward chasing the new pleasures. 

“You’ve done this before?” Grimmjow murmured against the skin of his thigh. 

“Y-yeah. Just been a while.” He groaned feeling the nip of teeth. 

“Well then, let’s fix that.” 

Grimmjow pulled him away from the wall and carried him to the bedroom. He tossed Ichigo on the bed and was quick to follow going back over the marks he’d already made. Ichigo writhed and moaned sliding again the comforter. Grimmjow was elated watching him come undone in unabashed pleasure. His eyes narrowed as he took the other’s turgid length in his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Ichigo uttered out in surprise. “God, Grimm.”

His hips undulated trying to match the pace Grimmjow had started sucking. His head thrown back in pleasure as expletives and praise fell from his lips. Grimmjow didn’t let up though. He kept tight pressure on Ichigo’s erection to distract from what his other hand was doing. The soft moan Ichigo let out when his finger breached was absolutely lovely. He smiled around the length in his mouth as he felt the muscles in Ichigo’s thighs tense. He pulled off to better watch The mounting pleasure. 

“Fuck. Grimm—-ah.” His toes curled at the dual feeling of being opened up and jerked off in tandem. “God...”

“It looks like I have you laid out on my altar.” Grimmjow murmured. “But I’m a benevolent God when I want to be.” 

He kissed up Ichigo’s thighs and followed with small bites. When he got to the apex he rubbed his thumb over the quivering hole and then ran his tongue around it. Ichigo moaned loudly and instinctively tried to close his legs. Grimmjow alternated between teasing dips of his tongue and pushing his thumb in. He reveled in the constant stream of noise Ichigo was making. He was so responsive and it stoked the fires of want. 

“Are you good?” Grimmjow growled out. 

“Anh... I want.” Ichigo keened breathlessly. 

“Good.”

The god looked down at the sight of his prey splayed out before him. He shivered and then stood to remove his clothes. Desire swam in Ichigo’s eyes as he watched. A smile graced his lips as he reached to the side to grab the lotion on his nightstand. Their eyes met briefly and he tilted his head with a small air of challenge. Ichigo nodded his assent his eyes flicking down to Grimmjow’s length. He watched intently as lotion was slicked liberally over the head and down the shaft. He wet his lips in anticipation. His hands curled in the blankets underneath as Grimmjow lined himself up. A deep breath and then he felt the sensation of being penetrated. Ichigo took several short breaths to acclimate himself to the stretch. Each inch drew a soft sound of pleasure until Grimmjow was fully sheathed within. He exhaled shakily and wrapped his legs over the other man’s hips. 

“Fuck Ichi. ‘S good.”

“Grimm... please.”

They both took a centering breath as Grimmjow pulled out slowly. His eyes closed as he sank forward and back into the welcoming heat. Ichigo’s lips parted as he soundlessly expressed his pleasure. A lusty chuckle came from his lover as he sped his pace. His hands came up to cover his face as he mewled loudly, embarrassed. Grimmjow wasn’t having it though. He leaned down and pulled the hands away and wrapped them around his neck, wanting to see and hear every sound. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss as he thrust deeply. Ichigo tightened his legs and tried to thrust his hips upwards to meet the pace. It started slow and deep but quickly took a more frenzied rhythm. The wet sound of their bodies meeting repeatedly spurred them on. Grimmjow braced his hands on the bed using it as leverage to get a deeper, more powerful push. Ichigo’s hands raked down his back as he pulled as close as he could. 

“God I’m so close.” He muttered digging his nails in. 

“Shit.” He liked the feeling. “Ichi you’re perfect.” He growled hips pistoning roughly. “Come on. Finish it.” His voice was gravelly as he bit along the slender neck. 

“Grimm—“ he panted. 

Ichigo moaned loudly as he climaxed his muscles tightening and clamping down on the other man. He rode the rough thrusts out as Grimmjow fucked him through his orgasm. He felt so lazy and sated. Hooded eyes watched as Grimmjow chased his own zenith. After a few moments the other man pushed as deep as he could and let out a satisfied hiss as he filled Ichigo’s pliant body. 

“Mmm. ‘S real good Ichi.” He praised languidly. 

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. Everything felt quiet and sleepy. He barely registered their bodies disentangling as Grimmjow flopped out next to him. The weird energy he’d felt before was thrumming under his skin again, but neither his head nor chest were pounding in the previous pain. His eyes slid open as he felt fingers carding through his long hair. He jolted up suddenly noticing. 

“What the fuck?” He grabbed a tendril. 

“Guess your true form has long hair.” Grimmjow chuckled. 

“How the hell am I going to explain that at work tomorrow?” His eyes squeezed shut in a small twinge of discomfort at all the sudden movements. “Ah shit. Work. I don’t have anything to wear tomorrow and I really don’t feel like moving.” 

“Dumbass.” Grimmjow snorted. “Give me your keys. I’ll snag something really quickly.”

“Do you actually know how to be professional?”

“Hey, just because I’m a god doesn’t mean I’m out of touch.” He snapped. “Button down or regular collared shirt?” 

“You know what? It’s my office so I can go more casual. Regular.” Ichigo grinned and flopped back

“Alright. Since you praised so nicely, your god will reward you.” He teased and then slipped out. 

———

“Fancy seeing you here Pantera.” 

Grimmjow turned to the voice standing of to the side as he locked the door. “What do you want old man?”

“Curious as to what you’re doing in my dear Ichigo’s apartment.” He smiled but it did not reach his eyes. “What did you do to him.”

“Fucked him through the bed.” Grimmjow replied with a straight face. “Not that it’s any of your fucking business.” He glared. “I don’t care about you or anyone else. I don’t know your god title and I don’t care to either, but what Ichi does with me is between us so fuck off.” 

“They’re going to come looking for him once they realize his power is unsealed.” 

“Then maybe you shoulda taught him to use it instead of hiding him.” Grimmjow shrugged. “Ain’t my concern.”

“But Ichigo is of mine. He is like my own son. If something happens to him because of you I will find a way to strip your godhood.”

Grimmjow grinned eerily. “Go ahead. Unleash the beasts under my domain into the world.” He flicked his wrist. “See ya Ki-Su-Ke.”

Kisuke watched him leave. “You’re an interesting creature Pantera. Perhaps I will wait for a bit.” He sighed and disappeared. 

~

“Ugh Ichi.” He called as he entered his own flat. “I hate your guardian. He creeps me out.” 

Ichigo stepped out of the room wearing one of Grimmjow’s tank tops and a pair of joggers, both a little loose on him. “Urahara? What did he do?”

“Sneaked up on me raiding your apartment.” He snorted. “Hmm, I think I like you in my clothes. We’ll have to do something about your hair though. As much as I enjoyed pulling it, I ain’t keen on sharing.”

“Can you help me cut it? I really don’t want to have to explain this tomorrow.” He puffed out a frustrated breath. 

“Yeah yeah.” 

“Grimm, you explained to me what you are, but what am I exactly? Everything feels jumbled in my head now.” Ichigo sat at the bar and sighed. 

“Hmm, you’re an anomaly.” He reached out and threaded his fingers through long tresses. “There’s a god for pretty much everything. High gods, lessers, and all kinds of things in between. You’re supposed to be a Demi-god, meaning someone fucked around with a human. I’m gonna guess you’re something more than that though. You’re too strong and your energy doesn’t align with any particular type of deity.”

“Okay but, what on earth does that mean?” Ichigo frowned. 

“There’s three classes of gods. Celestials, those who rule the skies, Nethergods like myself that are over the underworld and its inhabitants, and Terrestrial gods who rule over the elements and features of the earth. You’re somewhere between that.”

“How?”

“Dunno, suppose that’s why everyone wants ya. You’re uncle if he even is, is a celestial.”

“He’s my dad’s brother he said. I don’t know my parents though.” Ichigo shrugged. 

“Well maybe your pops is a celestial too. But the mystery lies there. I know you by the scent of nether in your aura. So someone or somewhere in your mom’s side is a nethergod or even a beast. This is assuming your dad is a celestial.”

Grimmjow reached above him and grabbed two glasses. He turned and pulled a chilled sake out of the fridge. He filled them halfway and nudged one over to Ichigo. The sweet and smoky taste was savored in peaceful quiet before he continued. 

“The nether and celestials don’t particularly get on. They’ve been in a struggle since eons ago. Then you came along and upset the balance.” He knocked back the rest of his glass. “They enlisted me to track you down. Too bad on them I ain’t interested in their shit war. I’m only interested in you and fighting you.” He leered “and maybe fucking you too.” He added. 

Ichigo blushed. “But then what about the earth Gods. Don’t they care? Or are they not involved?”

“Honestly that probably what the two sides are concerned about. Both want the primary control. Unless it comes onto Earth territory they’re not going to fuck around with it. But if they had control over your power, they probably could take one or the other side out. At least that’s my theory.” He shrugged

“But what are you going to do with me now that you’ve found me?”

“I told you I’m not interested in their shit. I’m not going to turn you over.” He grinned. “You don’t gotta do anything you know.”

“Well, I want to keep doing what we’re doing here.” Ichigo smiled. “Is that okay? And if maybe you decide to help me be a better ‘monster’ then...”

“That’s an enticing option.”

—————

Ichigo felt different days after his encounter. His head felt heavy with thoughts and he could ‘feel’ things outside of the norm. His senses were elevated and everything felt too noisy. He was starting to ache for another fight. Fingers clenched into fists repeatedly as he finished papers for his patient transfer. He wanted to see Grimmjow again. 

After he was done at the office he went by Kensei’s bar. He was greeted by the staff as he made his way to the bar to see Grimmjow. He sighed in contentment as soon as he caught sight of the other. It felt like the desire to fight was lessened just a bit from being in his vicinity. He could feel the change in the air for the first time. Grimmjow’s aura was cool and slightly electric. He leaned down on the bar and watched as Grimmjow worked. He smirked at the hole below his pocket in his jeans. He got a wink when his staring was noticed. After a while Grimmjow came to join him. 

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. What’s brought you out here tonight?” Grimmjow pulled out a glass and poured him a whiskey. 

“My head hurts. Everything sounds so loud.” He complained as he sipped the drink. 

“So go crash at mine. The wards keep it quiet.” He clipped his teeth. 

“You sure?” Ichigo leaned up and kissed Grimmjow when he nodded. “Maybe you can make use of your ‘alter’ again when you get home.”

“Thought I wasn’t your god.” He teased. 

“Hmm. It’s up for debate for now.” Ichigo tilted his head. 

“Here.” Grimmjow gave him the keys. “I’ll text when I’m on my way.”

After finishing his drink he stole one last kiss from Grimmjow and then left. He remembered where the apartment was, so it wasn’t hard to get there. The loud thrumming noticeably silenced as soon as he shut and locked the door. Instant relief came over him and he was suddenly sleepy. He shucked his jeans off and borrowed a pair of sweats and then flopped back on the bed. Briefly he wondered if the god even needed sleep. The thoughts didn’t last for long as the comfy plushness pulled him into a lull. 

Hours later, he awoke groggy and parched. He yawned and stretched the clambered got his phone. The brightness momentarily blinded him making him squeeze his eyes shut. After a moment he saw an unread text from 12:53 AM. Excitement crawled over him until he realized it was almost 3 AM. A tickling feeling began in the back of his head with a sense of dread. He doubted Grimmjow would have stood him up, especially in his own space. His chest began to pound and the strange adrenaline filled him. 

_Hunt_

The word repeated itself in his mind. He walked to the balcony as if drawn there. The moment he stepped outside all the sounds and auras slammed into him. His head ached excruciatingly bringing him to his knees. Sharp breaths came out as he tried to calm himself and focus on something. 

“Grimm, where are you?” He gasped out. 

Faintly the cool, electric aura filtered into his senses. It was dull and far off, but he zeroed in on it. A growl rumbled out from inside and everything began to shift. His vision darkened for a moment and then everything was startlingly more clear. He yelled in a fit of rage and crouched to take off the balcony. A hand on his wrist stopped his movement. 

“Wait.”

“Let me go!” He screamed his voice distorting blinding anger taking over. 

“Ichigo, stop.” The hand tightened and a familiar cane pointed at his face. “Do not make me knock you out.”

Some recognition came to his eyes and he twitched. “Where is Grimm?” He rumbled glaring up at the blond man. “Urahara, what did you do?”

He sighed and moved his cane. “I didn’t do anything to him, but if you don’t calm down, you’re going to cause more trouble for him. Let’s go inside.”

Ichigo swallowed but nodded. He took a deep breath and raised to stand. His head flicked toward the door urging the other inside. After a second he followed and then slid the door shut. Instantly everything quieted and he was able to calm down more. 

“Okay, talk.” Ichigo eyed his uncle warily. 

“I want you to know that I am being completely honest with you right now. I have tried to protect you from those that would try to use you.” He took his hat off. “Your father is a very powerful god but he fell in love with a woman here. She seemed all human, but it later came out after her death that she was a demi-god herself.” 

“I don’t know my parents or at least I don’t remember them.” Ichigo’s glare softened. 

“You inherited both your parents’ powers. The problem is, that in your mother’s side those were more volatile. She died to protect you and as a child you completely lost it. She didn’t want you to have to deal with any of this. She was content to live as a human never achieving full godhood. She wanted you to have a choice.”

“Well fat lot of good that’s done now.” He replied tersely. “I don’t even remember her.”

“Your powers were so unpredictable and chaotic. They ended up hurting you. I had to seal them while you were a child to keep you from a literal self destruct. I see now that in your dormant state they still managed to grow and seep out.” He rubbed his hand over his face. “I feel I’ve done you a great disservice in not telling you about your past memories or what was chasing you.”

“You mean Grimm?”

“No, not him specifically. Though I should have known Pantera would find interest in you eventually. It’s in his nature.” 

“He told me exactly what he was and what he wanted and I didn’t believe him. Didn’t even realize all of this was a thing. But it explains so much. The dreams of this form, the urges to fight, the feeling of missing pieces.” Ichigo stared at his claws. “I’m so pissed right now. I actually like him. A lot. Someone who finally gets me or at least makes me feel more myself. And really I just want to rip something apart.”

“Pantera is an interesting entity. He very much cares only for his domain, his beasts, his power. You’ve carved a soft spot in him though.” Kisuke smiled genuinely. “I’m surprised to say that actually. He’s made some people very unhappy about not handing you over. So, you’re going to need a little more finesse to get him back seeing as you’re still learning your abilities.” He flicked the sleeve of his jacket and a sleek, black sword fell to the ground in front of Ichigo. “This is yours. It manifested from your body when you were still young. You’ve been alive far longer than you realize. I think you will find all the answers there.”

Ichigo reached toward the sword feeling a strong pull. It felt familiar. As soon as his hand touched the hilt a sense of ‘home’ fell over him. He smiled as a warm rush of energy filled him. Several lifetimes worth of knowledge filled him. Memories of his family came back to him. He looked up at Kisuke in question.

“You occasionally have to be put in stasis to keep them from finding you and to keep your seals in tact. That’s why your memory is so garbled. After you get your predator god back, I’ll answer anything you wish to know.”

“I’m still pissed at you for keeping this all from me, but I understand a little better now.” Ichigo sighed and touched the blade to his own forehead resting against it. “So who do I need to beat up?”

Kisuke grinned and put his hat back on. “Let me take you there.”

————-

Ichigo shivered feeling the pressure of celestials but also at the weird emptiness. It was unsettling, like a dream. He didn’t think the abode of the skies would feel like a tomb. The lack of people put him on edge. He’d figured there would at least be some sort of guard for their uninvited entry. He’d imagined there would be at least some sort of mythical creatures too, but nothing. It was dormant for lack of a better word. 

“This feels weird. Is it always like this?” He eventually asked. 

“No. This is very unusual. The celestials are much more protective of their space. It means something unseemly is going on.” Kisuke reasoned. “I have a hunch but-“

“Whatever. I just want Grimm and to leave as quickly as possible.”

“Well, we will try to make this quick.” He hummed. “It’s not going to be easy though.”

Ichigo felt a sharp flick in energy. It burned and he immediately identified it as that of Grimmjow’s. It was as if Blinders came up and he could focus on nothing else. He took off toward it rage building inside. Kisuke’s warnings fell unheard as he raced on. A chain came at him from the side and wrapped around one of his horns dragging him to the ground. He screeched in a horrible loud noise causing the binds to shatter. Animalistic fury blacked out everything and he screamed again. 

“My, my aren’t you magnificent?” A calm voice came from his left. “No wonder my dear Pantera did not want to give you up. That he would go against his higher lord-“

“Shut up! Where’s my God?” Ichigo growled dark energy rising up from the apex of his horns. 

“He’s right here. He’s about to have judgement passed on him for his selfish actions against the Skies and the Nether.” The man stepped aside and kicked Grimmjow out in front of him. “He’s a bit banged up, but rules are rules and he disobeyed.”

“The great deceiver has shown his face again.” Kisuke stated finally catching up to Ichigo. “I hardly think you are in a place to pass judgment.”

“No, but I’m sure the high commander of the heavens will agree seeing as our treatise was quite tenuous at best. My lowly little beast god decided to betray me and thus our treaty.” He murmured with a false kindness. “I am merely doing as any father would.”

“Ichi is under my domain. You can’t have him.” Grimmjow grunted out. “None of you assholes can.” He spit and grinned widely. “You’re afraid of him.”

“Give back my God!” Ichigo’s voice modulated again as a beam erupted from his horns leaving a scorch on the ground next the other God’s foot. 

“That temper is a problem.” The high god finally frowned. “What a brat. Must be tainted by that human imperfection.”

Ichigo reared back and thrust his claws out toward the high god. They were blocked by a sword. He growled lowly in threat. It only seemed to annoy the god. He pointed a finger at Ichigo and fired a blast at him. It connected with his raised arm before being deflected to the side with a loud bang. His anger was palpable and Grimmjow painfully sat up so he could watch them fight. Kisuke sighed in exasperation at the situation. 

“Ichigo. Do be aware of your surroundings.” He chided without much seriousness. 

“A lowly half god thinking he is on par with me, a high god on the brink of ascension is laughable.” The deceiver stepped back several paces and started to shift forms. “Such a pity. Such wonderful power wasted on a simpleton like you. It’s not even compatible with my own, so you’ll just have to be snuffed out just like I intended to do with that disloyal dog over there.”

The high god slashed his sword and a massive wave of energy flew from it. Ichigo’s eyes widened as the surge flew past him and toward Kisuke and Grimmjow. His rage took over at the attack on the pair. He could hear Grimmjow’s angry cursing from behind him but all he saw was red. His screams shot off shock waves leveling some of the structures around them. Kisuke had managed to avoid them dragging an injured Grimmjow with him. Even the deceiver seemed startled by the show of power. It was chaotic and would definitely cause unimaginable damage if he’d been let loose on earth in this fit. 

“We’ve got to get him to calm down. He’ll hurt himself beyond repair if this keeps up.” Kisuke yelled over the crackling energy and enraged screams. 

“You should have taught him how to use that shit instead of hiding him old man.” Grimmjow grunted shaking himself loose. “Tch dumbass.” He snipped as he watched. 

Ichigo dashed at the high god intent to attack him with claws. Grimmjow followed and tackled Ichigo in the side baring him to to ground and narrowly avoiding another attack. He grabbed his horns and wrenched him around to face only him. They sat still for a mere second until Grimmjow head butted him hard pulling an angered hiss from the other. Ichigo reeled back but his heart started pounding again and his head felt more clear. 

_Use me..._

A deep gravelly voice murmured in his head. The presence of his sword suddenly seemed to burn against his thigh. He disentangled himself from Grimmjow’s hold and slid his hand down to the blade. He looked at the Grimmjow in question. Pupils slit and a toothy grin spread across his mouth as he stood and watched Ichigo. His clawed hand reached out beckoning him to stand. Ichigo smiled and took it. The next moment Grimmjow wrenched him to the side throwing him away several feet. Ichigo yelled registering the smell of burning flesh. Grimmjow stood panting his arm now missing from the bicep down. Instead of pain on his face though, his smile was manic. 

“Come on. Howl at the moon. Show your god how you worship.” 

Ichigo picked up his sword and pointed it at the high god. His eyes lowered. “You’re sad you know that? I don’t care if you are a god you deserve nothing.”

An eerie calm fell over him at his grasped the full energy of his sword. He made a slash and a dark beam shot out toward the other. He tilted his head watching as the attack was blocked. A small calculating sound came from his lips and then he moved lightning quick. Their swords clashed together causing a rip of wind. The separated and clashed together again and again. The high god was quickly becoming irritated at how easily Ichigo had regained control. In frustration he thrust his sword out hoping to stab but the blade was caught barehanded. 

“I pity how you don’t take value in anything.” He arced his own sword downwards and through the other’s shoulder. “I am your divine retribution.” He muttered his horns building energy. 

The ball of dark aura enveloped them both before exploding into a massive blast. Kisuke jumped in front of Grimmjow and blocked the overspray with his cane. When the smoke cleared Ichigo stood black chains in his claws binding the god. The gold glowing in his eyes slowly softened to a more human light. Kisuke was quick to come to him and finish the binding process on the deceiver god. Incantations raced over his skin and silenced the other. After a moment Ichigo sank to his knees and grasped his head. Power was still thrumming through him and the air began to change. 

“Hey! Those fuckers are all waking up. I ain’t keen on being around.” Grimmjow yelled. 

“Yes. Pantera, please take Ichigo home. I will send a healer for your arm later.” He urged Ichigo to stand. “Come now dear nephew. Your boyfriend is going to let you rest.” 

————

Ichigo awoke hours later feeling sore but warm. He shifted and felt an arm tighten around his hips. Blinking a few times he turned on his side and faced Grimmjow. The other man was awake lazily staring out the window. Glowing eyes flicked to the side to acknowledge him. He stretched and that’s when Ichigo noticed the missing limb. 

“Grimm, what?”

“Do you remember anything?” Grimmjow instead asked. 

“I- um bits and pieces. I thought I was having a weird dream.” He tried to sit up. “Who did that?” Anger bled into his voice. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He smirked, “ and you, my cute little predator served your god well.” He laughed. 

“What the hell Grimm?”

“Twice I asked you to show me how you worship. Your beautiful prowess in battle was very fulfilling. You even called me your god in a fit of rage and then attacked that fucker.” His smirk softened. “Gotta say, that felt pretty damn good.”

Ichigo blushed. “What’s going to happen now?”

“Don’t care.” Grimmjow yawned. “I’m okay playing pretend for a little while longer though.”

“Yea. I guess I have a lot of things to relearned.” He settled back down and then laughed softly. “But I have my god looking out for me until then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kisuke acts as Ichigo’s guardian and wanted to preserve the wishes of his mother. He mentions Ichigo’s powers being too strong for his body so he’s gone through several induced sleeps to protect him from his own powers and the other gods. He’s protective over Ichigo coming to care for him as his son. That being said he knows that if he intervened in the fight that it would cause more problems, but he was ready if needed. 
> 
> Ichigo’s sword is part of him and part of his powers. It not quite a separate entity. Think more like it’s the part that carries his memories and fighting instinct. Hence the use me in his fight. Like reminding him it’s there. 
> 
> Grimmjow’s nature and what he rules over is why he can smell aura. It’s why he can identify Ichigo. His interest obviously starts off in just getting Ichigo to fight, but then he finds he enjoys his company and the feeling of being liked. His statement about “show your god how you worship” is tied to Ichigo’s power being that of a monster/ predator which is his domain, and he sees fighting and frenzy as a form of worship. (Think like music in churches) Grimmjow treats his godhood kind of like a joke. He doesn’t care about most of the things others do. Only his domain and his skill. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
